vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyousuke Fujibayashi
Summary Kyousuke Fujibayashi is a human agent of the mysterious "majesty" that is controlling Horologues, and one of the agents dispatched to Kygil to deal with Victor's group. He carries with him a ring that allows him to control a Horologue to fight. Additionally, Kyousuke is familiar with both Victor and Mina, having last met them 12 years prior to the start of the series. Victor was the one who gave him the scar over his left eye and he knows some of Mina's mysterious past. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Kyousuke Fujibayashi Origin: Chronos Ruler Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled sword user, likely minor resistance to time absorption (Horologues normally absorb the time of nearby humans and other living beings, but Kyousuke seems unaffected by it, likely because of his ring). Venom itself has Poison Manipulation, Time Absorption Aura, Size Manipulation, Transformation and Elasticity Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Can fight Mina) Speed: Subsonic+ (Can keep up with Mina and Venom is faster than both Mina and Kiri) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: At least Small Building level Durability: At least Small Building level Stamina:'Likely above average 'Range: Extended melee range, several meters with Venom Standard Equipment: Short sword, controller ring, fake ring, Venom Intelligence: Above average, Kyousuke is one of the agents of the mysterious "majesty" that controls Horologues. He's a skilled fighter and smart enough to specialize his Horologue by selectively feeding him poisonous and venomous living beings, taunt Mina with his knowledge of her past and target Kiri as psychological warfare and even wearing an obvious fake ring while keeping the real controller ring hidden Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, will lose control of Venom if his special ring is destroyed, Venom isn't very smart so its attacks are a bit monotonous, making them easier to predict Notable Attacks/Techniques: KF_Venom_Released.jpg|Venom's Giant Form KF_Venom_Heads.jpg|Venom's Multiple Heads *'Venom:' As one of the human followers of "its majesty", Kyousuke carries a special ring that allows him to command a Horologue (and apparently protects him from the effects caused by close proximity with Horologues). Kyousuke's Horologue is a 4500 years class Horologue he named Venom. As a 1000+ year class Horologue Venom has an animalistic appearance, in its case, a large snake. **'Poison:' As a result of selectively feeding Venom only venomous creatures from across the world. Everything from snakes and scorpions to blowfish, spiders and even poisonous plants. Since they weren't especially intelligent creatures, Venom's intelligence is still sub-par, but this diet allows Venom to produce several different venom at will. These include a nerve agent that paralyzes a human for two hours after a short amount of time passes, one that causes the victim to bleed to death, another that stupefies the victim into a sleep-like state and grants them a peaceful death and a hallucinogen that causes delirious pain followed by death by shock. **'Transformation:' Venom is able to change its own size, going from a giant serpent to a small snake that can wrap itself around Kyousuke's sword and arm. It is also able to stretch and twist its incredibly flexible body to attack the enemy from any angle. Venom can divide itself into multiple heads, each one capable of injecting a different venom. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Poison Users Category:Aura Users Category:Time Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Adults Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Chronos Ruler